Keyboards and mouse input devices are the two most common devices used to input information into a computer. Today, many software programs are designed to operate exclusively with either a key board or a mouse input device hereinafter called a mouse. Many other software programs are designed to operate with both devices which allows the user to alternate between them to carry out different operations in the program.
The mouse is a common pointing device which includes a small blocked shaped casing with a flat bottom designed to be gripped by one hand. The casing has one or more buttons on the top, a multi directional detecting component on the bottom, which is usually a ball. A cable connects the mouse to the computer. When the mouse is moved over a flat surface, it generates signals which control the position of a cursor or pointer on a graphical user interface shown on the computer display.
Although a mouse can be operated on any flat surface, it is commonly used on a mouse pad. A mouse pad is a flat pad like structure made of foam or latex material having approximately the same proportions as the computer display. The top surface of the mouse pad is textured so that the multi directional detecting component is moved when the mouse is moved across the mouse pact.
The use of the mouse and other computer signalling devices traditionally has been at the side of the keyboard on the desk or the table top which supports the keyboard and computer. This placement requires that the user reach outward to the right or left of the keyboard to control and activate the mouse. As software has been more mouse instruction intensive, the user is exposed to longer periods of reaching and operating the mouse and other signalling devices from this unnatural position, exposing the user to a number of physical problems including carpal tunnel syndrome, repetitive motion injury and lower back injury and the mental problems associated with occupational related stress.
The present invention provides an operating surface for a mouse. The invention is easily and temporarily mounted on the thigh for either right hand use or left hand use of the mouse device depending upon the users preference. The present invention can also be mounted on other surfaces which may or may not be uneven.
The following inventions may be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,811 by Brewer dated Oct. 18, 1994, for an invention entitled ADJUSTABLE LEG SUPPORTED MOUSE PAD describes an adjustable leg supported mouse pad which requires a person using it to press a saddle like structure against the thigh, position a pillow like wedge against the top sides of the saddle, and then attach a mouse pad so that both ends of the mouse pad are supported by the pillow like support members. It is necessary that female users either wear pants, shorts, loose fitting dresses or raise their skirts to properly engage the thigh with the Brewer device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,128 by Odom Et Al issued Jan. 14, 1997 for LAP SUPPORTED COMPUTER MOUSE SURFACE describes a lap supported computer surface for placing either a mouse or other objects on the surface while the user is in the seated position in front of the computer. The mouse surface is placed over both thighs of the leg and has supports on either side as well an optional additional strap to go underneath the legs of the person using it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,811 to Brewer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,128 to Odom Et Al require straps or other rigid means in order to hold the mouse pad on the thigh of a person.
The present invention may be useful for use by persons who would like to use their mouse in areas where there is no horizontal surface to mount a conventional mouse pad. It may also be useful for handicapped or bed ridden persons, who would desire to use a computer featuring software which requires a mouse.
It is desirable to have a mouse pad which may be used in locations which are not suitable for conventional mouse pads. In particular it is desirable to have a mouse pad which can be mounted on a thigh or chair arm and provide a suitable mousing surface.